warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight
Willkommen auf Frostys Diskussionsseite! Hinterlasse mir ruhig eine Nachricht, ich freue mich immer, wenn ich etwas zu lesen habe! Ich kann auch gerne eine Story mit dir schreiben, egal ob du mich kennst. (: Keiner löscht irgendwas auf meiner Disk! Egal ob Bilder oder Texte! -.- ''' Hier sind meine Nachrichten von: thumb Oktober 2015 - Dezember 2015 Liebe Grüße, deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 16:51, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Liebe Grüße, deine 09:50, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re Klar! Aber ich habe im Moment nicht so viel Zeit... :( Trotzdem werde ich natürlich versuchen vorbeizuschauen. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Re: Natürlich trete ich gerne bei! ^^ Wenn wir gerade bei neuen Wikias sind. Ich habe auch ein neues erstellt, und zwar das Soulguardians Wikia, in dem es um Magie, Licht und Schatten usw. geht. :D Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du Mal vorbeischauen würdest! Lg Deine 20:32, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Moin^^ Okay, das auf meinem Profil ist schon ziemlich alt...2 Monate oder so... (und du bist die erste, die das ineressiert.) Naja, egal... Okay, wegen deinem Wiki.^^ ich würde mir das auf jeden fall mal ansehen.^^ Anführer in einem RPG zu sein ist immer hin immer cool.^^ Achja, ich habe auch ein RPG wiki (Rise of Destinies RPG Wiki) und vielleicht willst du es dir auch mal ansehen... Du könntest da auch gerene Anführer des LuftClans oder des ErdClans sein^^. Lg [[User:Meister Onyx-san|''Onyx-san]] 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 15:31, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) naja, wie schon gesagt kannst du Anführer des LuftClans oder des ErdClans sein. Kannst dir gerne aussuchen von welchem der beiden Clans.^^ Aber wie meinst du das mit dem schwarzen oder grünem Drachen? Ich meine, ich habe ein WaCa RPG Wiki und kein Drachen RPG wiki.... Lg ''Onyx-san'' 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 17:20, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Werbung Hallo Blaufrost, ich möchte dich noch einmal auf unsere Regeln aufmerksam machen, in dem Ausdrücklich das Werben für andere Wikis nicht gestattet ist. Dies bezieht nicht nur Blogs und Artikel mit ein, sondern auch Chatnachrichten und (besonders) das Anwerben auf Benutzerseiten mit ein und kann die Sperrung deines Accounts in diesem Wiki zur Folge haben. 18:11, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Bitte Verlass das Wiki nicht ! Ich glaube du darfst nur im Forum nicht von deinem Wiki schreiben , auf den Disk Seiten ist das Erlaubt . Ohne dich im Wiki fehlt etwas 0_o Bitte überleg es dir , Frosty . Ich wäre wirklich sehr traurig wenn du aussteigen würdest . Außerdem hast du doch noch so viele schöne nicht beendete Geschichten im Wiki ... HDGDL --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:47, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Blaufrost, Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du jetzt auf das Thema spammen kommst oder wo du zweimal gegen Regeln verstoßen haben sollst (abgesehen davon, dass du zweifach geworben hast), muss aber dennoch mal etwas richtig stellen: In den Regeln steht nichts, aber auch gar nichts davon, dass es erlaubt sei, "mal" für ein anderes Wiki anzuwerben. Werbung ist hier nicht gestattet, '''auch nicht einmal.' Falls du dich auf das beziehst, was unter den Chat-Regeln angeführt ist, zitiere ich mal: Tautropfen sagte: *'Keine Wikiwerbung! '''Ihr könnt eine Partnerschaft bei Starforce anfragen, solange es sich nicht um Erfindungswikis handelt! (...) *'Keine Spam Werbung''' (Dies gilt zum einen für Links zu anderen Wikis und zum anderen für Links zu euren Geschichten/Charakteren. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn ihr einmal fragt, ob jemand Interesse an euren Geschichten hat, aber bitte spamt die Leute damit nicht zu. Einmal fragen reicht.) Du siehst, dass sich das "einmal fragen" auf die Geschichten, die du hier im Wiki veröffentlichst, bezieht, wie der Wortlaut "Interesse an euren Geschichten" ja auch angibt, und es sich nicht auf das Werben für Wikis bezieht, da dort sonst ja "Interesse an euren Geschichten oder Wikis" stehen würde. Mal anders gesagt: Werbung für Wikis/andere Seiten, ob auf jeder Benutzerseite gespammt oder nur "mal gefragt" ist hier immer verboten. Werbung für die eigene Geschichte innerhalb dieses Wikis ist erlaubt, solange es nicht in Spam ausartet 13:44, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Oh . Das fänd ich aber echt unfair , schließlich wolltest du niemandem Schaden . Fehler macht schließlich jeder --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:01, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Oh SternenClan! Frosty, neeeeeeeeeeeeeiiin! Bitte, bitte nicht dieses Wiki verlassen. Du wurdest doch bloß ermahnt, und nicht gesperrt! Bleib hier bei uns! (Sonst heult nicht nur meine Dusche! :P) Bitte, bitte :( -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:09, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Tau wird dich schon nicht sperren, es war doch bloß eine Ermahnung, damit du es nicht nochmal machst. Ich bin sicher das geht klar. �� -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:12, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) O.o Wieso das? Aber als geübter und echt guter Admin wird sie schon wissen, wie sie Persönliches und Admin-Zeugs außeinander hält. Außerdem ist Tau echt nett, ich glaub nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst. PS: (das habe ich auch schon Bronce gesagt) wenn wirklich eine von euch - oder beide - gesperrt wird/werden, dann gründen wir unser eigenes WaCa-Erfindungs-Wiki xD Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, du hast ja treue Freundinnen. Joa, also dann GLG meinerseits. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:26, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Nichts zu danken! :) Also dann, auf unseren wundervollen Freundeskreis kannst du dich verlassen! ;) Mach dir keine Sorgen, sondern einfach weiter, bloß halt ohne Spam. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:43, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Hallo Blaufrost, Entschuldige die späte Antwort! Hab grad bissl Stress xD Zu deinem Partnerwiki: WaCa RPG-Wikis und andere Warrior Cats Erfindungswikis werden leider nicht als Partnerwiki angenommen (steht auch in den Regeln). Und ja wir können Freunde sein ^^ LG, 18:46, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hii nochmal c: Also, momentan können wir das Wiki noch nicht als Partnerwiki eintragen, aber in der Zukunft ist es bestimmt eine Möglichkeit :3 19:15, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Sieh mal, ob man gesperrt wird oder nicht hat nichts damit zu tun, ob die Administratoren dich mögen oder nicht. Zumindest in einem normalen Wiki sollte soetwas nicht der Fall sein, da ist es etwas hart, dass du mir so etwas unterstellst. Zudem entscheide ich ja auch nicht allein oder aus einem Gefühl heraus, nach dem Motto "Öhh die sperr ich mal! lol", sondern berede mich immer mit den anderen Admins, wie wir mit jemandem, der mehrfach gegen Regeln verstößt, verfahren. Dein Argument "Andere haben es auch gemacht" schockiert mich übrigens ein bisschen, da eigentlich klar sein sollte, dass du dann einen Admin über den Regelverstoß eines Users benachrichtigen solltest und du dich auf das Niveau der bewussten Regelbrecher hinab begibst, von dem ich mal vermute, dass du das nicht möchtest. Wie ich bereits in meiner aller ersten Nachricht geschrieben habe, ''kann Werben zu einer Sperrung deines Accounts in diesem Wiki führen. Kann bedeutet aber nicht "mit sofortiger Wirkung/jetzt". Es spielen mehrere Faktoren hinein, ob wir nach Absprache jemanden in diesem Wiki bannen oder sperren. Ich werde und kann dir jetzt nicht eine genaue Angabe machen, bei welchen Regelverstößen du wie lange gesperrt wirst, aber die Faktoren, die das beeinflussen (sei es, weil sie eine Sperrung verringern, verhindern oder verlängern) sind z.B. die Menge und schwere an Regelverstößen. (Wer beispielsweise einmal spammt, wird deshalb nicht gleich gesperrt, passiert dies aber häufiger und sogar noch nach einem Hinweis von einem der Admins, kann das zu einer Sperre führen.) Ein anderer Faktor ist auch das Verhalten des Users selbst, welches aber eng mit der Menge an Regelverstößen zusammengeknüpft ist. Ein User, der sich beispielsweise vollkommen uneinsichtig gegenüber seinem/ihrem Regelverstoß zeigt und auch weiterhin vermehrt gegen Regeln verstößt, wird natürlich eher gesperrt, als jemand, der sich spätestens nach einem Hinweis von einem der Admins, einsichtig zeigt, dass er/sie gegen eine Regel verstoßen hat und das in Zukunft auch zu vermeiden versucht, angefangen damit, sich noch einmal die Regeln anzuschauen und evtl. zu gucken, ob daran etwas unklar ist. Ich hoffe dir ist jetzt alles etwas klarer geworden, falls nicht kannst du mich ja weiterhin anschreiben 19:10, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hm, ich stimme dir auch zu, dass es nicht möglich ist, das reine Behandeln von Regelverstößen und anderen, User-betreffenden Sachen, völlig unabhängig der eigenen Ansichten oder Gefühle zu machen - war bei dir nur leider etwas für mich missverständlich formuliert, aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal, immer hin weiß ich ja jetzt, was du damit eigentlich meintest. Neue Regelungen, wie du meinst, gibt es jedoch keine. Die einzige Änderung ist bei der Werbe-Regel vorhanden, und das auch nur, da sie jetzt genauer formuliert ist, sodass eben keine Missverständnisse auftreten. Die Regel an sich ist immer noch genauso "hart" - wie du es bezeichnest - wie vorher, denn an ihrem Sinn hat sich nichts verändert. Sie ist jetzt nur so ausgedrückt, dass keine missverständlichen Ausdrücke mehr vorhanden sind oder fehlen.^^ 19:37, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey Hi, Ich habe gerade gelesen, was auf deinem Profil steht und musste dir jetzt einfach mal schreiben. Ich weiß nämlich genau, wie du dich gerade fühlst. Mir ist auch mal etwas so ähnliches passiert. Also kurz gesagt: Ich hatte eine Freundin, der ich am bessten gar nicht erst vertrauen hätte sollen. Jedenfalls wurde ich dann von ihr und den drei Oberzicken aus unserer Klasse gemobbt und habe desshalb ab und zu die Schule geschwänzt und versucht mich umzubringen. Naja, ich weiß, dass es dir jetzt nicht viel hilft, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir auch so ging... vielleicht können wir uns ja demnächst mal im Chat treffen und ein bisschen reden, wenn dir das irgendwie helfen würde... Lg ''Onyx-san'' 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 17:12, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke für die Siggi^^ Lg dein Bro SchattenKämpfer[[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenkämpfer|''Saufet, saufet, fallet nieder, stehet auf und saufet wieder!]] 16:51, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Super ;) --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:31, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Thanks Lg deine Black Moon5647 (Diskussion) 19:27, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hi Wollen wir vielleicht bald mal wieder live-chatten? Meine Dusche hat eine gute Phase :) Ganz liebe Grüße und viel Glück mit deinen Freundinnen. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:43, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cool Das hätte ich nicht gedacht,dass du aus Bosnien kommst.Deine Relgion ist dann auch Islam stimmts? P.S.: Nicht Tschechien sondern Tschetschenien. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:41, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Sorry Tut mir leid.Ich hab schon das was ich bei der ewige frost geschirben habe gelöscht.Außerdem könntest du ein Cover machen? Also nicht so ein comichaftes sondern so eins wie hier bei dieser Geschichte: Schatten der Nacht(by Mareenibaba) [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 20:25, 18. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hm Boah das ist so blöd.Nun ja ich weis nicht ob wirklich ich ,dass war,weil ich hatte ja nur schnell die beistriche und so weiter geändert und nichts mehr gemacht,aber ich denke schon,dass ich das war.Wer würde schon unsere Geschichte bearbeiten? Also wenn ich das war,dann tut mir leid.Ich hatte es ja nicht gewusst. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:42, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Außerdem es gibt einen guten Trick.Wenn du die seite bearbeitest und bevor du speichern drückst solltest du,dass Kopieren was du geschireben hattest,weil du weist ja nicht ob ich es bearbeite und wenn dort steht,dass es jemand bearbeitet hat wird es ja alles wieder gelöscht sein und du musst alles wieder schreiben und damit du es nicht wiederschreibst musst du es einfach kopieren und dort einfügen.Ganz einfach. Re Hallo Blaufrost, warum willst du deine Vorlage denn eigentlich auf der Sammelseite von freien Vorlagen, die von Nicht-Wikia-Usern gemacht wurden haben? Ich habe gesehen, dass du ja bereits einen Thread mit deinen Vorlagen erstellt hat, das wäre also ein wenig doppelt gemoppelt sie jetzt auch noch dort hinzuzufügen. 20:49, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Strahlenherz,Sunny Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Sunny bzw. Strahlenherz erstellen sollen.Wenn ja.Dürfte ich sie erstelllen und du machst ein Bild. Wie soll sie denn aussehen? Könnte sie goldgelb sein mit gelben Augen,weil das zu ihr sehr gut passt? Außerdem wenn du ein Bild für sie machst,dann nimmst du bitte diese Vorlage hier: Blaubeerblatt (RC) (by Mohnfrost) [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:16, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Na gut Na gut ich muss eh ne menge meinner Charaktere erstellen,und ja vielleicht sollte Strahlenherz doch cremefarben sein mit gelben Augen,weil ihre Tochter ja cremefarben ist. Außerdem bist duwirklich die Schwester von Schattenkämpfer? [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:00, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Hallo Blaufrost, um welche Geschichte handelt es sich denn? 14:47, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hm, ich vermute mal du bist einfach gegen irgendeine Taste oder eine der Wikioptionen gekommen, oder aber Wikia hat ein wenig rumgespackt. Warum das genau passiert ist, kann ich dir aber auch nicht sagen 15:23, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Neonfische Sorry, war nicht anwesend. Aber herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinen neuen Fischen! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 18:27, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heißt du Evelyn? (Wegen Profile...) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 18:28, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja alles ist in ordnung Alles ist okey.Ich hatte nur Bauchschmerzen und ja die Seiten hab ich mir angeschaut. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 07:22, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Sorry und Danke Hey Blue! Erstens: Sorry für,dass was ich bei deiner Geschichte: Die Rache des Blutclans geschireben habe.Ich hab mich schon an die Geschichte gewöhnt und finde es nicht mehr schlimm,dass Blood die Katzen tötet. Zweitens: Das ist voll süß von dir was du bei Freunden geschireben hast,dass ich nett und klug bin. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 08:45, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Außerdem Hey Blue ich wollte dich fragen ob es okey ist wenn jetzt in der Geschichte: Die Rache des Blutclans FF (by Mohnfrost) Poppy,Blood tötet? Außerdem hatte wer meine Geschichte bearbeitet,ich weis nicht wer,am anfang hab ich ein ganzes Kpitel geschireben,aber,dann verschwand das Kapitel,später hab ich es noch mal bearbeitet und,dann kam das Kapitel wieder,aber,dann wurde die Kategorie: Geschichten entfernt von Kategorien bei mir.Ich frage mich wer das sein könnte. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 10:02, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Sehr merkwürdig.. Ja stimmt,dass ist sehr merkwürdig.Ist jetzt auch egal. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:13, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Poppy und Patch Hey Blue! Erstens: Ich wollte dich fragen ob Poppy Blood töten darf. Und zweitens: Ob Poppy und Patch Gefährten sein dürfen? [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 17:02, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Poppy Hey Blue! Ich habe Poppy erstellt hier: Poppy (by Mohnfrost) Cover thumbSo, das Cover ist jetzt auch endlich fertig!^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir so. :D Lg [[User:Meister Onyx-san|''Onyx-san]] 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 12:55, 26. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cover für The other Clan Frosty hier ist das Cover. Ich hab meinen Namen als Erstellerin des Covers mit drauf gesetzt. Aber in recht kleiner Schrift. Ich hoffe mal es sagt dir zu. thumb|left Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:36, 26. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey! Schau dir mal das an: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:43956 Hey Blaufrost, Hawkfrost ist sicherlich nicht die erste und letzte, die "was wäre, wenn" Geschichten geschrieben hat, dennoch ist es ziemlich unhöflich, wenn du sie fragst, bei keiner Antwort es dann trotzdem machst. Zugegebenermaßen ist Hawkfrost meines Wissens nach inaktiv, kann dir also nicht antworten. Es ist daher schwierig zu sagen, ob das, was du schreiben willst dann als Regelverstoß gilt. Ich denke daher, dass in diesem Fall so eine Geschichte nicht gegen die Regeln verstößt, sofern man keine Parallelen, d.h. gleiche oder sehr ähnliche Abschnitte zu der "Version" eines anderen Users findet. 13:28, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Tada! thumbDa ist das Bild, ich hoffe es geht so. :3 Lg ''Onyx-san'' 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 15:05, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey Fristy . Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht das ich auch eine Geschichte über den Blutclan geschrieben habe . Ich wollte einmal etwas richtig blutrünstiges schreiben ^^ ( sag mir wenn es zu nah an deiner Handlung ist , obwohl meine Hauptfogur am Ende stirbt . ( The fate of the BloodClan LG --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:42, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey Frosty , Wenn das so ist kann ich sie auch wieder löschen . Es soll nämlich keine FF für deine Story sein , sonder nur meine eigene . Wenn sie dir zu nah an deine geht ... Ich finde das eig. nicht , da ich schließlich Rache an allen Clans wollte und mein Chara am Ende stirbt ( Das Gute siegt immer XD ) Ich wollte dich keineswegs traurig machen . Also : Soll ich die Story löschen ? Ich mache das nämlich wenn du sonst traurig bist und du wirklich findest das ich geklaut habe LG [[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:53, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Frosty ? Bist du jetzt sauer ? --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:58, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Nein , ich möchte dich nicht traurig machen . Ich schenke dir die Geschichte . Mach damit was du willst . Du kannst sie so oft bearbeiten und umschreiben wie du willst . Kannst sie auch löschen oder so . Hättest du denn eine Idee wie man sie umschreiben könnte das sie deiner nicht mehr so ähnlich ist ? --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:43, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS : Ich konnte d ie ganze Nacht nicht schlafen weil ich an unseren 'Streit' denken musste . Diese Story ist das ganz sicher nicht wert ! Ich möchte mich noch mal Entschuldigungen und hoffe das du mir Verzeihst . Mir fällt wirklich nichts ein wie ich die Story deiner noch abwandeln könnte , du weißt auch nichts oder ? Könntest du mir Vvlt . noch mal die Stellen und Geschehen aufzählen die dich am meisten stören ? Das wäre nett ^^ HDGDL --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:55, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Sieht dich schön aus XD Ich habe dir Übrigends noch ein Bild gemalt als Entschuldigung , weil ich es im Nachhinein auch echte Nachmache finde was ich da geschrieben habe ... Also : Hier ist deine (mehr oder weniger schön gewordene) Blood ;) Ich dachte ich mal sie mal von Hand , obwohl ich das nicht halb so gut kann wie du ;) thumb GGL --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:41, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Video? Trailer? Du hattest ja gesagt,dass du einen Trailer hättest,also ein Viedeo für der ewige Frost,aber es nicht hochladen kannst.Hat es jetzt geklappt oder klappt es immer nochnicht? Ich hätte es mir so sehr angeschaut. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 08:23, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS.: Du schreibst jetzt weiter mit dem dritten Kapitel in der ewige Frost. Danke Dankr,dass Bild ist schön.Außerdem schade,dass ich dir nicht zeigen kann wie ich Katzen zeichne.Hätte ich dir so sehr gezeigt. Lg deine Freundin [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 17:19, 31. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS.: Lies mal meine Geschichte hier: Stern und Sonne Haayy Hallo Blaufrost! Ich habe dir in deinem Wiki auf die Frage geantwortet (; LG 78.53.41.28 12:04, 3. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Yay und danke Danke für die Siggi^^ Ist egal, dass e s nicht geklappt hat. Dankee (: LG [[Benutzer:Heartbeat55|''He''a'r''''t'b'e''''a't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heartbeat55|''Für ]]''was ''schlägt 'dein ''''Herz'?'' 12:36, 3. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Why, of course! Jepp, jepp. Werde ich machen. Kann aber etwas dauern, da ich noch ein Kapitel für Mikusch und eins für SternenClans Probleme machen möchte. Aber warte es nur ab! Chat? Könntest du mal kurz in den Chat kommen? [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 14:12, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey ^^ Cool das du mir eine Beschreibung für Fairy Tales Geschichte hast :) Eine Frage : - Soll dein Chara sterben - soll ein Freund , Feind oder Gefährte sterben , oder soll sie morden ? - Traurige Story ? --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's'']] 14:55, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Okay . Ich werd mir Mühe geben ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:21, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Verlass mich nicht! Bitte! Verlass mich nicht! Ich weis du bist sauer auf mich,aber ich will weiter deine Freundin sein! Bitte verlass mich nicht! [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:28, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Fertig ^^ Ich hoffe sie ist zumindest etwas so wie du sie dir vorgestellt hast ;) Hier ist der Link : Die Nacht der Rache ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:29, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Danke! Danke! [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:33, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ich hoffe dich stört das mit dem Titel nicht und das dir die Geschichte gefällt . Du kannst dir gerne noch mehr Charas ausdenken wenn dir irgendwann mal langweilig ist ;) --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:36, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Why?Hm? Warum gehst du immer aus dem Chat´? Ist etwas? Da stimmt was nicht! Hör auf damit ich mag das nicht! [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:47, 5. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Jetzt wo ich gerad e daran denke . Was ist eigentlich mit fliehe vor dem Feuer ? --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:21, 5. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Die große Reise Und was soll ich jetzt da machen? Weist du was? Vielleicht? Ich hab da jetzt ein großes problem. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 12:58, 6. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Wow Hey Frosty :) Hab gerade gesehen, dass du mich in den Ranglisten überholt hast :) Echt cool :D Aktive Users, ftw! :D Herzlichen Glückwunsch for the Beitreting of the Ranglisten (Sorry, mein Denglisch-Gen, das passiert mir öfters, ich habe aber nicht wirklich Lust länger darüber nachzudenken wie das auf Englisch wäre... Rankinglists? Joining/Entering...och mist, jetzt habe ich doch darüber nachgedacht :P) Ja dann, bin wieder da :3 HDGDL, -- 11:48, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Achso und btw, CdM geht ja weiter und es gibt eig. auf allen Wikis noch keine Nominierungen... Kann ich noch iwas helfen wegen unserem Wiki? :3 (Außer die erste Geschichte schreiben und Charas erstellen, eher so organisatorische Sachen ;)) -- 11:51, 7. F eb. 2016 (UTC) Siggi einbinden Jo...hier meine Erklärung. Beziehungsweise, viel mehr Baumsagers Erklärung... Alsooo... Es ist so, dass meine Disku in letzter Zeit ein paar mega-bugs hingelegt hat, deshalb wollte ich dich bitten, deine Siggi ins Wiki einzubinden. Das hat mir mal Mystery99 (Mein Spitzname für sie ist Baumsager) empfohlen und es wäre halt wirklich echt toll, wenn du das machen könntest ;) Ich schicke dir kurz die Erklärung, die Baumsager mir im Warrior Cats Wiki geschickt hat.... "Hey Wischiwaschi :) Wir haben ja vorhin im Chat darüber gesprochen, dass deine Signatur noch nicht eingebunden ist, und da du nicht wusstest, was das bedeutet und wie das geht, erkläre ich es dir nun hier: Wenn du im Moment mit deiner Signatur irgendwo unterschreibst, steht danach der ganze Code deiner Signatur auf der Seite (das sieht man beim Bearbeiten der Seite) steht. Dies macht die Seite unnötig lang und führt im schlimmsten Fall dazu, dass die Seite irgendwann länger zum Laden braucht. Um dies zu verhindern, kann man seine Signatur durch ein paar Änderungen in den Einstellungen einbinden. Danach steht auf dem Seitencode nicht mehr der ganze Signaturcode, sondern nur noch (in deinem Fall jetzt^^). Die Signatur richtig einzubinden, funktioniert folgendermaßen: #Du gehst auf deine Einstellungen. #Unter dem Abschnitt Signatur fügst du diesen Code ein: |[[User:Blaufrost|Blaufrost]}} #Kreuze das Kästchen: "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" an. #Speichere deine Einstellungen. Das war's!" Jo, es wäre ganz gut wenn du's machst, ich glaub dann hört meine Disk auf zu buggen... -- 12:59, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Jo, da stimmt was nicht... Hast du ganz sicher, den ganzen Code: |[[User:Blaufrost|Blaufrost]}} eingegeben? Gehe nochmal sicher, kopier das einfach da rein, dann Wikitext-Häckchen und speichern :3 Es müsste doch eigentlich klappen, ging bei mir ja auch ;) Versuch es einfach nochmal ^^, unterschreib dann nochmal auf meiner Disk und sieh nach, ob es geklappt hat ;) Wenn nicht, frag ich Sager von den spitzen Bäumen nochmal ;) -- 16:29, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Komm in den Chat! Komm mal kurz in den Chat.Ich habe eine frage und muss dir was sagen. Lg deine Freund [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:31, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Die Story ist fertig . Ist aber ehrlich gesagt nicht so gut geworden . Hier ist der Link : Lügengewitter -- 19:00, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Deine Siggi Repariert und Eingebunden ;) Hab gerade eben schon getestet, ob es geklappt hat. :) HDL, -- 13:04, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Die zwei Bilder Hier sind sie: Also erstens machst du ihn ganz normal Und zweitens mit r oten Augen und einer aufgeschnitten Gesichtshälfte wo man blut sieht.(Hoffe es wird gehen) thumb thumb Screen Mweor left|400px Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 18:12, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Mweor Screenshoot thumb|376pxIn das weiße Kästchen müsstest du dann nur noch den Preis, den du bitest eingeben, aber bei mir kann der auch ruhig niedrig sein. :3 Lg [[User:Meister Onyx-san|''Onyx-san]] 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 19:07, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Michael Damit du es nicht vergisst schreibe ich dir noch mal auf wie er aussehen soll und so weiter: Er sieht genau aus wie Hamsat hat aber gelbe Augen. Und ich will,dass du die Vorlage benutzt,also ich hatte dir ja zwei von Tigerstreifs Bildern g eschickt und das zweite soll seine Vorlage sein. So freu mich schon,aber ich weis,dass es erst am Freitag kommen wird.Wie schade. Lg deine Freundin [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:18, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Vorlagen So ich schreibe ich dir deine.ö. http://fearlessrapids.deviantart.com/art/I-m-Smexy-and-I-Know-it-334318862 http://foxlovesmusic.deviantart.com/art/Free-Kitty-Lines-o3o-217086443 Gimp So, ich hoffe das kann dir helfen. Liebe Grüße Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 19:12, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Trugbilder Abstimmen? Bitte? :D Sorry für Spam... Eh ja. -- 09:19, 13. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Bild Hier, ich hoffe es gefällt dir.^^ Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 16:49, 13. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Soo^^ Da. Dein Clanlogo^^ Ich denke, das geht so, oder ?? Lg ''HippieEnder :3'''' Für meinen Clan? '' Nein, für mich und meine Jungen. Kleines Geschenk Schai Frosty! Ich habe es geschafft ein Bild hochzuladen! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir obrohl es voll hässlich ist. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 10:14, 14. Feb. 201 ist Blaufrost! Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir! Es ist auch das schönste Bild,dass ich für dich gemacht habe! thumb|left|300px|Blaufrost Ein Bild für Killer Hey Frosty! Ich habe ein Bild gemacht für Killer,aber es sieht nicht sehr brutal aus,aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir! [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 08:28, 18. Feb. 2016 (UTC) thumb|left|300px Ich will nicht streiten! Aber... Ich will nicht streiten mit dir! Ich finde das traurig,aber ich erlaube dir doch immer was (z.b. Epic rap Battles und,dass du diese Vorlagen benutzen darfst die bei Blaubeerblatt und Samtherz) und du erlaubst mir fast nichts. :( Nicht mal,dass ich so ein gleiches Bild machen darf :( Das macht mich irgendwie traurig :( Lg deine Freundin [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:56, 19. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hier ist die Vorlage Sie sieht nicht wirklich schön aus.... thumb|400px Lg deine Freundin [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 09:02, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC) So... So hier die Cats die du machen sollst. Flusslicht-rauchgraue Kätzin mit blauen Augen. (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Holunderschnee-weiße Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Libellenblüte-schwarze Kätzin mit violetten Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Lichtfeder-gelbe Kätzin mit blauen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Mondsicherl-weiße Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Nachtblatt-schwarze Kätzin mit blattgrünen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Nachtblüte-schwarze Kätzin mit gelben Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Nachtschweif-schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Rosenschweif-cremefarbene(hell rose) Kätzin mit gelben Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Worgenfell-schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Eiswolke-weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Puhhh es sind viele! Aber ich hoffe du schaffst es! :) Und alle sind auch Kätzinnen. :) Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 10:28, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Hallöööööchen ! Tur mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstes, aber wie ich es bereits BlackMoon sagte, hatte ich viel um die Ohren ''(Schule, war mal krank, am Wochenende nie daheim ^^) Aber hier sind die Bilder, endlich xD !! Hoffe sie gefallen dir ^-^ <3 BlaufrostRequest1.png|Bild 1 BlaufrostRequest2.png|Bild 2 BlaufrostRequest3.jpg|Bild 3 17:51, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ähh Ich weis net wirklich,aber ich will nicht das jetzt alle das machen,deswegen weis ich nicht....aber du bist meine Freundin.Du darfst es machen. :) [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:23, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Na klar kannst du sie benutzen, solange Moon nüx dagegen hat, gerne :) 20:51, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Dankiiii :'3 Ich hab euch doch alle gar nicht verdient. *Ist total erschüttert, wie lieb ihr einfach mal seid* Ohaaaaa! Also: Es ist gar nicht sooo schrecklich schlimm für mich. Aber es tut mir auch sehr sehr leid für dich :3 Weißt du, manche Leute meinen immer wieder einfach sagen zu müssen, wenn ihnen was nicht passt, in der Hoffnung dass es dann besser wird. Das kann man doch eigentlich niemandem verübeln. Na ja. Mir setzt das trotzdem zu, aber inzwischen haben wir nicht gestritten, im ganzen letzten Monat nicht, deshalb hab ich es jetzt nochmal versucht. Also na ja, da war noch diese merkwürdige Sache im Bio unterrichtIch werd' mal sehen wie's läuft, ob es alles gut geht, oder eben nicht. Joaaa. Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank! Seid ihr alle lieb :'3 -- 14:13, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Da bist du dann aber nicht die einzige :) *immernoch voll gerührt* -- 17:46, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Puhh... Könnte der dritte Band: Die große Entscheidung he´ßen? Weil es geht da ja um James und Blaufrost,ob sie die Clans verlassen oder nicht und soll sich dan Mohnfrost um Honigfrost kümmern? Und Mohnfrost Junges wird ein Kater und er wird...ehm...hmmm...ehm...Kupferjunges heißen und wird orotgestreift mit hellem Bauch,Schnauze,Pfoten sein und mit blauen Augen.Und könnte bitte James feuerfarben mit gelben Augen sein? Und wie sollen sie die Clans retten? Sollen sie Starclanfighters sein und gegen Braunstern,Tigerstern kämpfen mit ihren magischen kräften als Starclanfighter? Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 12:14, 5. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Gut,aber... Gut,aber wie sollen Mohnpfote und Blaupfote die Clans retten? Sollen sie Starclanfighters sein? Also Katzen die vom Sternenclan auserwählt worden sind gegen zwei oder einer Wald der Finsternis Katze zu kämpfen? Wenn ja,dann könnte Mohnpfote gegen Tigerstern kämpfen und den Clan vor ihm retten und Blaupfote den Clan vor Braunstern retten. Also ich finde das aber auch nicht so ne tolle idee....vielleicht fällt dir ja wa ein. Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 17:29, 5. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ne. Ne eher nicht,denn das hört sich nicht toll an,da soll ja schon was spannendes passieren,es ist ja ne Propehzeiung,aber die sóll sich ja auch erst in: Das neue Leben erfüllen,nehmen wir doch einfach meine Idee und fertig,denn mir fällt schon granichts mehr ein.... Oder wie wärs wenn der Wald der Finsternis wird die Clans angreifen und Braunstern und Tigerstern sind ja die Anführer dort und die beiden müssen,also Mohnfrost und Blaufrost mit ihren Kräften als Starclanfighter die beide besiegen. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:07, 5. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Nein Ne lieber nicht,wie wärs wenn die beiden..hmm...ehm...nun..also der Wald der Finsternis greift sie an,aber sie sind keine Starclanfighters,sondern sollen Braunstern und Tigerstern töten,weil die beide im Wald der Finsternis Anführer sind,Bitte! Können wir es so machen!? Ich will nicht,dass sie Anführer töten sollen von den Clans! Das wäre net schön! Ich mag das einfach nicht. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:55, 5. Mär. 2016 (UTC) P.s.: Ich bin gerade bei: Mitternacht,aber ich habe schon: Die letzte Hoffnung gelesen. Schwarzstern... Ich liebe Schwarzstern,deswegen will ich ihn nicht umbringen und auch nicht kurzstern,auch nicht Leopardenstern und Feuerstern überhaupt nicht.Ja ich weis nicht mehr wie sie die Clans retten sollen.Vielleicht sollte ja ne Streunerbande kommen und sie sind sehr viele,ne menge so 50 Katzen ungefähr und die ganzen Clans müssen zusammen gegen die Streuner kämpfen und sie haben zwei Anführer die Streunerbande und die zwei müssen die beiden umbringen und so werde sie die Clans retten,aber erst im zweiten Band. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 07:51, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) P.s.: Mein Vater wird mir erst in den Osterferien ein neues Buch kaufen von Warrior cats,also Mondschein. Eher nicht... Eher nicht,weil ´Hunde waren schon in: Gefährliche Spuren,deswegen würde ich liebe,dass mit der Streunerbande machen.Es wäre ja schon spannend.Weil die Streunerbande hat ungefähr 50 oder 70 Katzen und die alle Clans müssen gegen sie kämpfen und Mohnfrost und Blaufrost werden den Clan retten indem sie die zwei Anführer der Streunerbande töten.Ich finde das ne tolle idee und das ist auch die einzige die ich jetzt habe.Mit fällt nichts mehr ein,oder es können auch nur vierzieg Katzen sein und nur der Donnerclan kämpft gegen sie. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 09:00, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Nope... Ach herrije.....ähm...öhm...es sollte nichts mit den Clans zu tun haben,entweder wald der finsternis oder streuner oder vielleicht Einzelläufer oder...ja! Keine ahnung.... Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 10:51, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hör mir doch mal zu... Ich wollte doch nur,dass auch Mohnpfote die gleiche Jagdtechnik probiert die Blaupfote probiert hat.Ich hoffe du checkst was ich meine,denn Mohnpfote will auch mal die beste sein in der Geschichte. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 12:02, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Das war... Das war nicht böse gemeint,ich meine bei mir denkt man immer,dass ich es böse meine,aber in wirklichkeit meine ich das nicht böse,ich hatte dich nur gefragt. Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:19, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Du denkst... Du denkst doch nicht etwas dass ich dich anlüge? Oder? Also frag ich dich nur wegen dem: Aha. Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:52, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Das... Was ist denn los? Warum bist du vom Chat gegangen? Wenn du nicht mehr meine Freundin sein willst,dann...werde ich mein Leben lang ohne Freunde leben,jeden Tag uss ich in der Schule zuschauen,wie die anderen zusammen mit ihren Freunden sich unterhalten und ich einsam rumstehen muss und schon langsam will ich nicht mehr leben,sondern sterben,weil ich eh so nicht mehr leben kann,wenn mich keiner mag. Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 17:07, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Kleines Geschenk! Hier ein kleines Geschenk! Ich hoffe es erinnert dich an was. :) Lg deine Freundin: [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:33, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC)thumb|250px So... Hier ist die Tschetschnische Flagge: thumb|left|200px Super Super,voll Cool.Passt auch voll zu der Geschichte. Lg deine Freundin: [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:34, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Schade... Schade,aber wenn du wieder an den Pc darfst,dann kannst du das Bild ja malen :) Lg deine Freundin [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:12, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Kommst du? Kommst du bitte jetzt in den Chat? Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:33, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hy! Danke für dein herzliches Willkommen! Übrigens habe ich mit meiner ersten Geschichte gerade erst angefangen (; Regenträumer (Diskussion) 18:54, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Regenträumer :) Komm doch in den Chat. :) The cake is a lie... Das liegt daran, dass der neue Nachrichten-Knopf nicht echt ist. Ich habe das mit einem bestimmten Code so eingestellt und, ja...wenn man drauf drückt wird man abgemeldet... Keine Ahnung warum ich das gemacht habe...wahrscheinlich um meinen Mitmenschen ziemlich auf den Keks zu gehen...apropos Keks...ich hab gerade echt hunger...aber egal... Unnnd...an The blue Fire hab ich noch nicht weiter gearbeitet, weil ich neben Schule und mit meiner Katze zum Tierarzt gehen noch keine Zeit gefunden habe. Jetzt ist zum Glück Wochenende und ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt auch die nächsten 2-3 Seiten fertig kriege. :3 Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 17:58, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) PS: Ich werde die Geschichte ganz bestimmt lesen und auch einen Kommentar da lassen. :3 PPS: Keine Ahnung, warum diese Nachricht diesen Titel hat... PPPS: Ich hab heute irgendwie gute Laune. Merkt man das? PPPPS: Okay, das war jetzt die letzte Nachricht. ^^' Hey! Hey Frosty! Schau dir den spruch meiner siggi mal an und schau dir auch doch mal das an: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:45523 Und ja hier meine siggi: [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Freunde für immer und ewig, egal was passieren wird,Frosty. 12:07, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Frosty! Die Jungen von Tigerstreif und Blaufrost werden nicht vorkommen,sry wenn ich dich traurig mache,aber ich hatte es mir überlegt und ja. Lg deine Freundin [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Freunde für immer und ewig, egal was passieren wird,Frosty. 17:03, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Monody Hey Frosty! Ich hab einen song gefunden der Monody heist,hör ihn die doch an,hier der Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nw5Mc5bpq-A Viel spaß beim zuhören,der song ist ja auch sehr schön :) Lg deine 08:52, 14. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Blaufrost! Du hast eine schöne Geschichte geschrieben! Hier ist der Link zu meiner Geschichte, sie heißt Drachenstern´s Gier ,habe sie aber noch nicht ganz fertig geschrieben... Regenträumer Regenträumer (Diskussion) 19:05, 14. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Kannst du in den Chat kommen? Ich will dir was sagen :) Lg deine 18:56, 16. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hi Frosty Ich bin zur Zeit auch nicht so sonderlich aktiv auf diesem Wiki hier. Hab viel anderes um die Ohren. Aber gerne lese ich deine Geschichte über Killer. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 14:55, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Bild :3 thumbHi, Hier ist das Bild von Flamme. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. :3 Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 16:37, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Frosty. Ist alles in ordnung? Du bist gestern einfach aus dem Chat gegangen. Wie geht es dir denn so? Hab dich lieb :) wenn du noch was brauchst,Bilder oder hilfe bei Namen für Charaktere,dann werde ich dir gerne helfen :) Lg deine Freundin 08:40, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Okey Okey. Mach ich,nur ich hab noch etwas zu tun,deswegen wird es etwas dauern. Hab dich sehr lieb :) Deine 13:29, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) So. So hier das Bild von Tigerstreif :)thumb|250px Lg deine 18:31, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) re Hii. :3 Ach, du nervst nicht, ich find's eigentlich total süß, wenn Leute mir sowas sagen. x3 Und ja, ich denke gerne in Englisch... Ich kanns aber auch fließend, also. :'D Danke. x) LG, 21:11, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Süß! Uiii! Terry ist aber süß! Schade,dass ich dir nicht zeigen kann,wie meine Hund aussieht,aber er heist Jack und ist ein Schäferhund. Lg deine 11:04, 19. Mär. 2016 (UTC) thumb|250px Bilder So hier die Bilder.Ich werde noch Nachtmond machen. thumb|300px Lg 20:27, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hier ist Nachtmond obwohl sie nicht so schön ist... Lg deine 08:54, 21. Mär. 2016 (UTC) thumb|left|250px Re Klar mache ich dir Bilder, nur ich kann dir noch nicht sagen was du sie kriegen kannst ^^ Ach Quatch! Deine Bilder sehen überhaupt nicht aus wie die eines Kindes ! D:< <3 Kann es sein, dass die blau-grüne Kätzin beim dritten Bild diese hier sein soll? c: 14:50, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Hier, bitte :) BlaufrostRequest3.png RequestBlaufrost2.png.png RequestBlaufrost1.png.png 11:40, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Sorry, Blaufrost! Leider habe ich vergessen die zu schreiben...wegen meiner Geschichte.... also ich habe - weil euch Korallenschweif so leid tat, das Short Adventure ;) Korallenschweifs Tod geschrieben (gerade erst angefangen). Regenträumer - ohne Signatur gehts auch ;) Regenträumer (Diskussion) 19:22, 30. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi Blaufrost^^ Klar, ich mach dir gern ein Cover ;) Für welche Story denn und was soll drauf sein? LG, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l''''e'c'k''''s'p'f''''o't'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 07:03, 1. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Hi Hi^^ Jap, ein paar Fragen hätte ich noch... 1. welcher Hintergrund soll es denn sein? (Laubwald, Nadelwald, Gebirge, etc.) 2. Sollen im Hintergrund, also unter der Coverkatze, auch noch Katzen sein und wenn ja, welche? 3. Welche Augenfarbe hat der Kater auf dem Cover? So, das wars auch schon :) LG, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l'e''''c'k's''''p'f'o''''t'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 08:48, 1. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Das Cover ist fertig! thumb|275pxHallo ^^ Hier ist das Cover! Das mit den schwartzen Streifen neben den Augen hab ich leider nicht hinbekommen, ich hoffe, es geht trotzdem. Oo Wenn ich noch etwas ändern soll, sag einfach Bescheid ;) LG, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l''''e'c'k''''s'p'f''''o't'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 07:17, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ach und übrigens, da ist ein Mond, er ist nur hinter der Coverkatze^^ '''Cover geändert Kein Problem^^ Gut so? Lg, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l''''e'c'k''''s'p'f''''o't''e]] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 08:56, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Antwort Also erstmal sorry, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, aber ich hatte in der letzten Woche echt viel zu tun und konnte daher nur selten hier online kommen.. Deshalb: du nervst nicht ;D und danke für das Kompliment bezüglich dem Avatar. Den hab ich bei Mweor gemacht(weiß nicht ob du das kennst)? Da kann man immer gute Katzen erstellen und so. Das sieht da immer recht gut aus. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 18:48, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :-) Bei Mweor bin ich auch wie du sehr sehr selten online. Anfangs als ich da noch recht neu war, war ich noch öfters on aber dann mit der Zeit wurde es mir da langweilig und deshalb gehe ich da jetzt nur noch online, wenn ich wirklich mal Lust habe da eine Katze zu gestalten. Und klar, wir können gern Freunde sein ^-^ Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 10:27, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke Ja mein B-Day war schön. Lecker Nachmittagskaffee mit selbst gebackener Bisquit-Rolle. Was braucht man mehr? Das ist nicht so schlimm, dass ist echt lieb von dir. Dass du das Bild nicht hoch laden kannst,kann an der Endung der Datei oder sonst was liegen. Hab das auch manchmal. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:42, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hi :3 Danke Frosty das macht echt nix, dass es von Hand gemalt ist. Es ist schön. Ja der Geburtstag war toll, und heute werde ich auch noch nen tollen Tag haben^^ Samenpfote (Diskussion) 11:11, 16. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ein paar Sachen für Starseekers Hey Blue, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir ein paar Sachen noch bei Starseekers ändern könnten. Zum Beispiel dass wir in die Regeln schreiben, dass Werbung für andere Wikias nicht erwünscht sind und vielleicht dass wir den Fantasie Bereich für die User etwas ausweieten und es nicht so beengt lassen. Zum Beispiel, dass sie so viele Bösewichte wie sie wollen erschaffen dürfen usw und auch andere Charaktere. Zum anderen hätte ich noch die Idee, dass die Bösen Darkseeker heißen könnten und eine Verbindung zu Seelentieren wie die Starseekers haben, jedoch eben nicht gerade das beste mit dem Sternendrachen (wenn sie ihn finden würden) vorhaben... Was meinst du? Lg Deine Bitte Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du in den Chat vom CP Wiki kommen. Ich warte da auf dich. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:31, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC)